The Things We Do For Love
by gleevixen
Summary: Mercedes is a world renown singer and Sam and his group are on tour with her. What happens when the Diva and the Dork are forced into a situation that they may not be strong enough for? Can anyone deal with the constant fighting that Sam and Mercedes are constantly inflicting on them? based somewhat on canon up until the end of Season 3
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So I decided that in the midst of a little writers block I was going to start a new story. This story is being written because I'm feeling a little angsty and need somewhere to put those feelings.**_

_**This is not connected to the He Who Holds Universe at all and it is a canon based story, but in the future and will not be affected by anything after Season 3. OH, and Shane wasn't Mercedes ex. I'll address who her ex is at some point.**_

_**So read and enjoy, oh and expect a new chapter of 'He Who Holds her Heart' REALLY soon**_

* * *

**The Things We Do For Love**

Chapter 1

Mercedes could hear the roar of the audience as she stepped out on stage for her final song of the night. As she approached the lone stool in the middle of the stage bathed in a golden spotlight she breathed in her last minutes on the stage before this concert was over.

She smoothed her hands down her jeans clad legs and loved the fact that she always did her encore dressed down. Well, that's if you could call custom designed jeans that had painstakingly perfect holes and patches on them and a purple designer shirt that molded her curves just so and gave the audience a subtle glimpse of cleavage. She even took off a lot of her makeup before coming out to perform her last song. It was a stripped down version of herself from the rest of her concert which consisted of elaborate costumes and sexy gowns.

Mercedes settled back onto the stool as she started to hum the first couple of notes of the song and felt at ease when she heard her girls hum the notes after her. She slipped her hair over her shoulder and grabbed the mic in both hands.

**The talks we had on stormy nights  
I often rushed away  
When you were not in common sight  
I was held by your embrace  
I gaze and see the pain you feel  
To think we had to part  
I didn't feel you loved me  
So I played games with your heart**

CHORUS:  
**It was inside that I cried  
It was inside that I cried  
No long drawn out speeches  
No sad tear solves goodbye  
It was inside that I cried  
It was inside that I cried  
Don't be deceived by what you saw  
It was inside that I cried**

**You treated me just like a queen**  
**For me that wasn't enough**  
**You showered me with expensive things**  
**But I found a new love**  
**Mistakes I made were fatal ones**  
**Finally I see you cared**  
**I can't undo what has been done**  
**Now I need you, and you're not there**

CHORUS

BRIDGE:  
**No more prayers to make for tomorrow**  
**Our time has slipped away**  
**I feel so helpless**  
**There's nothing I can do or say**  
**To make things better**

**It was inside that I cried**  
**It was inside that I cried**  
**No long drawn out speeches**  
**No sad tear solves goodbye**  
**It was inside that I cried for you**  
**Now you're never coming back for me no more**  
**No oh baby I know, I know, I know, I know that I was wrong**  
**So you left me all alone**  
**Don't go**  
**Don't be deceived by what you saw**  
**It was inside that I cried**

Mercedes wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled slightly to herself. "Thank you!" She bowed to the audience. "Now you know I can't leave you on that sad note. I wanna know, who's in the MOOD? Because I'm in the mood!" She grabbed the mic off the stand as she ran towards the back of the stage making a kissy face at Artie who started spinning her track. Mercedes flirted with the audience as she sang CeCe Peniston's 'I'm in the Mood'.

She'd stop here and there on the stage to coax the audience to sing back to her. She ran up to the rise where her girls were singing backup. Mercedes turned her back to the audience as she faced Tina, Quinn and Santana. She shook her hips back and forth seductively, rotating them around making the crowd go crazy.

As the song came to an ending Mercedes made her way to the front of the stage with her girls behind her. They were singing the chorus behind her as she bowed and held her heart from all love she felt flowing over her. "Ladies and gentlemen thank you so much for coming out! I love you more than you know. Cleveland you are beautiful!" She curtsied to the audience and heard someone yell out, 'I love you Mercedes'. She couldn't help but squeal from the love she was feeling. She blow one last kiss to the audience and said goodnight as she walked off the stage.

As Mercedes made her way backstage she was met immediately by her personal assistant, the girl as usual was droning on about how amazing Mercedes was and as much as she appreciated the girl she wasn't trying to hear her at that moment. Mercedes was still too wrapped up in that euphoric feeling that she felt as soon as she got on stage and she always felt the same feeling even after getting off of the stage at the end of the concert. The only other time she got this kind of high was of the orgasmic kind.

And as if on cue there he stood, fucking Sam Evans. She looked him up and down and noticed that after the guys set he hadn't taken a shower. He was still in that super tight white wifebeater and ass/balls too tight jeans. She squinted her eyes as she tried to walk past.

"Mercedes, how in the world could you sing that song?" Sam pushed off of the wall to stand next to her.

Mercedes looked around and screwed up her face. "I'm sorry you don't approve of my song list. And how in the world could you offend me by not taking a shower, my half of the concert is a bit long for you to still be in those stinky ass clothes." She leaned in and smelled him; damn he didn't stink at all. He smelled good, whatever.

"I don't stink! And I took a shower."

"Sure you did! What do you want Sam? You are messing up my performance high." She started walking away and noticed that her assistant Carly had run off, that girl did always seemed to high tale it every time she and Sam started up.

"I want to talk Mercedes."

"About?" She could feel his breath on her neck and it made an instant tingle to course over her body and she couldn't deny the throb between her legs. It was always this way between them.

Sam grabbed Mercedes arm getting her to a stop and pulled her around to him. "The fact that you love me and I love you!"

"And who ever said that was enough Sam? And from what I recall you are usually known for only speaking such pretty words when you want something. Mostly when we fuck!" Mercedes crossed her arms and tapped her foot as she saw Artie and the girls starting at her as they walked past her and Sam. Santana placed a hand on her shoulder and Mercedes patted her hand and mouthed 'I'm fine'.

"You know that isn't true Mercedes. I'm not the one who's scared, that would be you! You are the one who runs from me, not me. I've been here this whole time and it's where I'm gonna stay. I can easily tell you I love you, can you say the same thing? I know you love me, that you're in love with me. Why are you so damned scared? I love now and I loved you then! Why won't you give in to me?"

"I don't want to get into this with you right now Sam. Shouldn't you be on the bus with the guys? Aren't you all heading out to the next city tonight?"

"The guys have already headed off, they told me to get my shit with you squared away and they'd see me in the next city."

"I can't deal with this right now Sam. No matter what our feelings it makes this tour really difficult when I have nowhere to breath from you."

"I remember a time when you didn't want to breathe without me, where we were like one." He spoke in her ear holding her close to him. He looked down at her and she couldn't help but look straight back up at him and their breathing pattern became the same. "I'm the one you want, why are you playing these games? Do I have to be balls deep inside of your quivering body to get a response from you, because God knows I know how to hit just the right spots…"

He couldn't get out another word before Mercedes pulled back and slapped him across the face. "I don't play games! And tell the boys to fuck us sorting things out." She ran down the way and saw her manager Vincent leaning up against her dressing room door. She put her hand up, "Don't start Vincent!"

Mercedes loved Vincent like a second father. When things had been going crazy for her during the first year in L.A. he'd come along and renegotiated her contract and took her under his wing. He'd helped her make a lot of money by getting her in contact with the right people and she'd made him a lot of money right back. "Mercedes I can't go break the kid's kneecaps for you; you know I don't do that anymore." Mercedes couldn't help but laugh, Vincent was from an old school Italian family that had tight connections to many different underhanded dealings in all of the major U.S. cities, but Vincent had noticed a star in Mercedes and left that life behind him, well to a certain degree. It never hurt when he needed to get some things moved or done. "MJ he's a good kid! I don't know why you are so…" He searched for a word that wouldn't set her off, "Apprehensive of truly having a relationship with him."

"Vincent, you know I respect the hell out of you but Sam and I have so much history. It's just… he's so damned possessive and intense. I'm only 21; do you know he asked me to marry him in high school?"

"And do you know how many albums your relationship with him has sold? I mean triple platinum, diamond on and on with a sold out concert and it doesn't hurt that now the guys are on tour with you. You have no clue how proud I am to have gotten those panty droppers to be my other clients."

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "You and your conflict of interest. I will admit you are brilliant that the tour is sold out nationwide and I can't even imagine how things will be once we get to Europe but I'm exhausted Vinnie. He makes me exhausted; it would be career suicide to derail this tour. When do we get our next break?"

Vincent looked at his phone. "Two shows in PA and then the NYC show and a two week break is coming your way!"

"Can you just talk to Sam, maybe get him to back off?"

"I'll try as I might, but that kid's in hard love with you. I can't mess with that. Hell, I can't even throw free poontang."

"Yeah, Sam never cheats. It's not his style, when he's in love that's it. Why can't I just tell him I don't love him and for him to move on?"

"Didn't you try that when you first went out to L.A.? And all that go you was his ass almost ruining his last year of high school to follow you out to Cali to convince you to take his pussy ass back."

Mercedes laughed to herself. She shook her head and acknowledged the fact that Sam is a mess and Vincent knew a lot of their relationship, but he didn't know everything. Vincent kissed Mercedes cheek as he headed out. She completed the task of her after concert ritual. She took off her makeup and removed the clip-in extensions her stylist used on her hair to give it more drama. She loved people fussing over her to get her ready, but she was always happy to get herself relaxed after a show.

She slipped out of her sparkly heels and replaced them with some black sandals. She put her hair up in a ponytail, took off all her jewelry and eased into a tanktop and yoga pants. She was finally ready to head to the hotel for a goodnights sleep. Johnny her bodyguard was waiting outside of her room as she exited and the roadies instantly attacked the room with Carly the second that Mercedes left it.

"Straight to the hotel MJ?"

"You know it Johnny!" Granted, as Johnny opened the backdoor Mercedes was instantly back on her high as she saw a bunch of her fans waiting outside. "Well, after some pictures and autographs."

"Yes ma'am." Johnny turned to the crowd that was being held back by the venues security and allowed his voice to boom over them. "Alright folks, Ms. Jones is tired but she's gonna sign some autographs and take some pictures. You all have 20 minutes and if you don't get it I'm sorry!"

20 minutes later Johnny had to pull Mercedes away from her fans. She was known to forgo a decent amount of sleep just to get to meet her fans. She just loved them that much, even after several tours and albums. As Johnny walked Mercedes down to her room he noticed she seemed a little sad, "Sam issues?"

"Isn't that all of my issues?"

"If he wasn't such a good guy, I'd break his little ass! He's lucky I like him." Mercedes chuckled and looked the 6'6 half Italian and half black ex bodybuilder up and down and patted his shoulder. He was just a big old softy.

"Get some sleep Johnny."

"I'll be right across the hall if you need anything."

"I know, night!" She'd always had Johnny across the street from her as opposed to in the room right next to hers. She liked her privacy. She pushed up the door and could see the outline on the bed, but she loved Sam!

"What took you so long? You get bombarded by fans?"

Mercedes smiled and shook her head. "Have you been waiting long?"

Sam sat up in the bed throwing the remote to the side of him. "You know I'd wait forever for you!"

"Corny ass, I swear! Does your cheek hurt?" She winced a little at the idea of having hit him.

He rubbed his cheek, "It's feeling better, but I'll have a nice lovely handprint mark on my face."

Mercedes dropped her purse, took off her shoes and walked up to the bed. She hit her thighs up against the bed as she scooted his naked ass forward, placing his legs on the outside of hers. "Well, you shouldn't say things that totally piss me off Sam! Why do you have to start all the time? You know I love you and you know you are it. I obviously don't want anyone else and I obviously have never slept with anyone." Mercedes let out a yelp as Sam tossed her on her back.

"You'd fuckin' better not!" He planked his naked body over her completely clothed form.

"See, possessive ass!" She slapped his ass as he nibbled her bottom lip. "You'd better not!"

"Never have, never will. My cock only bends for your pussy!" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"I still question your Stallions days, but whatever."

He kissed her collarbone. "I did not touch, not one single girl!" He racked his eyes over her body. "Now, you have on too many clothes and that's just something I can't deal with." He held himself up with one arm and his feet as he helped Mercedes pull down her pants and panties.

Mercedes looked at Sam's yoga pose and rolled her eyes. "You are two steps away from being Sting! You soon to be tantric mother fucker."

"I only fuck you, mother!"

"Egh, don't try to be sexy when you say shit like that." His hair tickled her face as he kissed neck and she couldn't help but laugh. He pulled back and gave her a look, "Sorry!" She grabbed the bottom of her tank to take it off and his hands stilled hers.

"Keep it on, but take off that damned bra. I need to see my breasts through that shirt. You know I own every inch of your body." Mercedes took the bra off from under her shirt and they both sighed. "Mmmm, look at those beautiful things! My favorite wetdream since 16."

Mercedes head fell back as Sam sucked her nipples through her shirt. "Fuck Sam, how long are you going to torture me." He lifted his upper body off of her pinching and twisting her nipples in between his fingers.

"Until you agree to marry me."

Mercedes sat up and grabbed Sam's raging hard on. "Funny, I was under the impression that your ass is already married to me."

Sam loosened one of Mercedes hands from his dick, while the other one got tighter. "Shit Mercy! I meant until we have a wedding everyone knows about."

Mercedes fell back against the bed letting go of him in the process. "Come on Sam. Our parents and siblings know! When this tour is over…"

"Vincent doesn't even know. All of our friends believe we have a love/hate relationship. We've been married for six months baby. When can I share with the world you are my wife, that we don't have problems; well other than the fact that our marriage is a secret. What is up with us being a secret? Aren't you proud to be my wife?" Sam sat up and put his back against the headframe of the bed.

She scooted up next to him and sat back on her knees. "I am more proud of you then you'll ever know. I love you so much Sam! It's just…I swear before we hit our one year anniversary I'll tell. Okay?" Sam reached out and pulled the haphazard ponytail out of Mercedes hair. "I'm sorry I've made our love secret again." She looked at Sam through veiled eyes.

"Come here baby." Sam patted his lap and as Mercedes straddled him he slide inside of the only physical home he'd ever known. He fisted his hands in her hair as she gripped him tightly within her body. "I can't stay mad at you, I love you too much. But, I promise you Cedes I'll only give you the next six months and I will show the world my ass. So do what you gotta do or I will." With that he lifted her and slammed her back down onto him intently staring down at her as he slammed her harder and harder down on his cock.

* * *

_**A/N: So what did you think? I can't wait to hear what you all think. You will get a chance to meet all of Sam's group mates in the next chapter and the interesting dynamic that they have. Oh, I haven't decided on a name yet for the guys group that is why I didn't mention it.**_

_**So please review when you get a chance. If you hated it, let me know, if you loved it, let me know. Oh, better sex is to come! **_

_**The song at the beginning of the chapter was 'Inside That I Cried' by Cece Peniston.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I completely forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter. I am not affiliated with Glee or Ryan Murphy in anyway, woohoo!**

**I am overjoyed so many of you enjoyed the first chapter. I am a writer who decides things in the moment and originally Sam and Mercedes were just going to be behind the scenes lovers, but the second he mentioned wanting to be married to her I knew there was a deeper story going on.**

**The big question is WHY in the world would they have a secret marriage? I have some ideas and you'll just have to keep reading to find out why she is possibly doing it and I will give glimpses into Sam and Mercedes lives from high school til now and you'll finally get to meet the band Sam's in, they are ALL familiar faces.**

* * *

**The Things We Do For Love**

Chapter 2

(Sam) I could be the first to let you know  
That nothing means anything  
Now I'm standing here outside your door in the pouring rain  
And I can't believe  
Nothing's supposed to get to me  
Now I'm in this misery

(All) [Chorus:]  
I can't be with anyone  
Since I felt our worlds collide  
It's like I almost died  
The way you make me feel  
I'm changing, got me breaking down inside  
Baby can't you see  
You ruined me for life

(Puck) I will be the last to let you down  
All your fears and doubts are hovering above you like a cloud  
And the water's rising  
Now I can't breathe  
Nothing's how it's supposed to be  
How did you do this to me?  
Locked inside your heart shaped box

(All) [Chorus:]  
I can't be with anyone  
Since I felt our worlds collide  
It's like I most died  
The way you make me feel  
I'm changing, got me breaking down inside  
Baby can't you see  
You ruined me for life

(Finn) I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna feel this way  
All I wanna do is leave  
But all I can do is stay  
Nights and days go by and I can't wait to touch your face again

(Blaine) I could be the first to let you know  
That I can't be with anyone  
Since I felt our worlds collide  
It's like I almost died  
The way you make me feel  
I'm changing, got me breaking down inside  
Baby can't you see  
You ruined me...

(All) [Chorus:]  
Oh, I can't be with anyone  
Since I felt our worlds collide  
It's like I most died  
The way you make me feel  
I've been changing, got me breaking down inside  
Baby can't you see  
You ruined me...

(Sam) I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna feel this way  
All I wanna do is leave  
You ruined me for life

"That was the brand new single by GQ and we are here with the band known as GQ, how are you doing guys?"

"Good."

"Not so bad thanks."

"Excellent Suzette."

"I'm pretty good this morning."

"Cool."

"Alright guys, so that was your newest single called, You Ruined Me for Life. Sam, is it true that this song was written mainly by you because you have felt these emotions in a past relationship?"

"Actually Sam seems to write or inspire most of our songs. This guys is full of all kinds of emotions!" Blaine exclaimed smiling over at Sam.

"Yeah, I guess that I do have a lot of emotions and thoughts swirling around in my head. And yes, this song is based on the concept of being ruined by a love for life. That one person that you will never let go of because you are completely in love with them and you can't see yourself with anyone else. They in all sense of the words have, ruined you!" Sam pushed his hat further down on his head and was thankful that the interviewer couldn't see his leg shaking under the table.

"Wow, is it true that the songs you write are about the on again off again relationship that you have with Mercedes Jones?"

"Well, Mercedes and I have known each other since high school. Actually we've all known each other since then and I wrote a great deal of the song lyrics back then." Sam was trying to stay calm. Vinnie had been working with him on not getting upset when asked repeated questions about Mercedes and a man could only fudge the truth of the love of his life so much.

"Yeah, I dated Mercedes too. It wasn't a long relationship, but I have a feeling I inspired a song or two on her first album." Puck gave Sam a nod as he finished his answer. They all knew to hedge any questions about Sam and Mercedes relationship, it was bad for business.

Mike chimed in next. "We actually seemed to date each other, well we didn't date each other but back when we were in our high school Glee club we all dated each other. We were tight that way and just kept it all in the family."

"I think that Finn and I only dated the same girls in high school." Puck was in a fun mood now and felt like it was time to shake up this interview.

"Well I didn't date Cedes." Finn hung his head a little as he said this.

"That's because you couldn't handle it! I mean, am I right? You wouldn't have known what to do with that woman." Puck smiled to himself as he got a look from Blaine and Sam at the same time.

"Thankfully I wasn't caught up in all of the drama that they did dating wise. I was kind of safe being one of the only gay guys in the school, granted that is how I met Kurt and I'm overjoyed that I didn't have to worry about looking for the love of my life. He just kind of, fell in my lap."

"Awww, Blaine I love how open you are with your relationship and that as soon as the group came out you were already out of the closet and not trying to hid your sexuality."

"Yeah, the guys didn't think it would be right to be another one of those groups where there is a gay member but that guy hides at makes the world think he's straight. The guys have been supportive since I met them my sophomore year of high school and I love them for all of the support that they have given me and my partner."

"Blaine, is it true that you and Kurt are thinking about getting married in the near future?"

"Well Suzette we will have to see about that. Right now, Kurt and I are super busy and sadly don't get to see each other a whole lot. I mean yes, he's Mercedes fashion designer/stylist but now he's in such high demand and once the U.S. leg of the tour is over we'll be headed back over to Europe once again."

"You guys seem to have the easiest going story of how you all got together. I mean, Blaine you were at an all-boys school and once you fell in love with Kurt you transferred schools and got into the choir with the rest of the guys. Sam, you had also transferred schools your sophomore year and Finn got you into the choir. Didn't Finn talk both Mike and Puck into joining the Glee club?"

"Yeah, our coach was revamping the choir 'Glee club' and he needed guys. I was a jock so I talked my jock buddies into joining with me. Puck was a little resistant but he ended up joining us anyway. And the following year I heard Sam singing in the locker room after practice and once he was dressed approached him about joining the club."

"That is really wild. So why don't you tell the audience how you guys became GQ."

"Sam, go ahead man, you deserve all the glory!" Mike patted Sam on the shoulder and leaned back in his chair.

"Alright, well after Mike, Puck and Finn graduated high school Mike went off to college, Puck went off to L.A. and Finn went off to the army. I was back in Lima with Blaine and a very sad Glee club that had lost almost the entire group to graduation. I was gonna head back to Kentucky originally to finish my senior year with them, but Finn's parents assured my parents they'd take care of me for another year and I didn't want to go back to Kentucky to start again. I didn't want to leave my friends again. So, I started writing songs, a lot of love songs. I was sending stuff out to L.A. to some friends and found out people really liked what I was writing.

After high school I headed to L.A. for a while, even got a chance to work on a tour. I then found out Blaine was in L.A. too I started playing some gigs with him and when Puck was bored or overworked from his pool cleaning business he'd come and play with us. Mike was trying to head out to L.A. because not much was going on for him in Chicago, plus UCLA had a much better program for Mike then the one he had in Illinois.

In the midst of all of this Finn is off fighting for our country and gets sent back stateside to heal after a Humvee accident. And of course to complete the dumb luck Finn gets sent to the L.A. area to a specialist that was out there for rehab on his leg. And strangely once his leg healed he was able to dance a great deal better than he did prior to being in the army." Sam paused and the guys had a good laugh.

"Finn was the worst dancer in Glee! I have no idea how in the world he was always getting featured as lead. If it wasn't for his voice forget it." Sam and Mike were cracking up watching their gentle giant started to turn red in the face because of Blaine's comment.

"Yeah, but thankfully he had that sexual chemistry with Rachel so that was pretty much the whole performance while Mike and Brittany danced their asses off to make up for the rest of us just being okay." Puck felt a kick in the shin once he mentioned the R word, but he couldn't help his comment.

"Puck are you talking about Rachel Berry Broadway starlet? I know that she was in Glee with you guys and Finn she was your high school sweetheart, right?"

"Yeah, on again, off again. We were engaged for a short while, but that's long over. I've thankfully long since moved on from her. We are, friendly and that's about it."

"Hmm, who is it that you are dating now Finn. I've heard there is a certain curvy, golden skinned Latina actress that you've been seen with a lot recently."

Finn let out a bit of a laugh and nodded his head. "Yeah, I'd say that description is about right. We are very good friends."

"Are you dating Donyelle Ramirez?"

"We are really good friends!"

"Alright, what about you Puck?"

"Donyelle and I are good friends too! Ha, I know what you meant. I am single right now, but I've got my eye on a couple of people. I'm not gonna lie!"

"Mike, what about you? Is it hard being on tour with your ex-girlfriend being one of Mercedes backup singers?"

"It can be, especially since she has been with a really nice guy for the last couple of years."

"Is that difficult to see her move on?"

"It was and if she and I are meant to be then it will happen, if not I'll be happy for her and I'll always love her."

"What a sweetie you are Mike, if you interested I know of many women who'd love a chance to go on a date with you! Okay, last but not least Sam. You aren't exactly a single man, are you?"

"I haven't exactly been single for a long time."

"Will you ever try to iron out the relationship with you and Mercedes? Or for right now are you just going to enjoy being together but not totally tied to each other?"

"I'd say it depends on what you think being totally tied to each other would mean."

"I mean it must be difficult when you have such a back and forth relationship with a woman who is wanted by so many men the world over. I mean the Sultan of Brunei is asking for her hand in marriage, different royal men ask her out and then of course the different actors, sports stars and male models trying to step to her."

"Yeah, well Mercedes knows what she wants and isn't going to just settle for anyone."

"So what about you Sam? You don't date, except when you are caught out with Mercedes and you never get caught coming out of inappropriate places. It's just, you are quite the mystery."

"Yeah, well we have a lot of young fans and I wouldn't want them thinking that I just freely spread myself around all over the place."

"Yeah, Sam doesn't want to be me! And I respect that Sam. I'll spread myself around and you keep yours to yourself." Puck leaned back from the microphone and Sam pointed at him and made a heart shape with his hands.

"You all are quite the characters. What can we expect from you next?"

Sam was so happy to finally have the interview just be about the band and their music as opposed to continuous conversations about their love life's. I mean, who cares about his love life? If people cared less he could happy be a openly married man. He couldn't believe his wife had forced in into the closet as far as their love and marriage. He still had no clue how Mercedes had gotten lawyers to hide their marriage information, not to mention the hush orders that all of their family had to sign. How do you explain to your 14yr old siblings that they'll be sued if they mention their sister in law? That your mom isn't allowed to display their wedding photos in the house and that your dad isn't supposed to say the words in-laws.

He was happy his parents were always talking to the Jones, because at least they could vent to each other. Hell, he and Cedes had been together for over 5yrs. If he didn't love her we would have gone nuts by now. After this tour there would be no more hiding, no matter what she was thinking. And they would deal with the fall out as a married couple for the first time in their lives.

"Alright, it has been so fantastic talking to you guys today. That was Blaine Anderson, Mike Chang, Sam Evans, Finn Hudson and Noah "Puck" Puckerman, who are the men of GQ! Thank you guys so much for coming out today, those of you fans who haven't gotten tickets for tonight's concert I feel for you because the tickets have been sold out for months. Those who have tickets, you lucky dogs enjoy the show! Thanks again guys. Here is a song from their tour mate. From Mercedes 2nd album here is her 3rd single, Hush!"

Sam almost stumbled when he heard the name of the song. _Yep, it's gonna be one of THOSE days!_

**Hush**

Ohh, yeah, baby

Hush now, keep our love quiet

It must stay on the low

And I know it ain't easy

But nobody else has to know

You n me got a chemistry between us

And I truly feel that you're the one I dream of

I wanna tell the whole world that you're mine

(but I can't)

Try to understand the situation I am in

Baby, I got plans and now it's not the timing

One day I'll tell the world, I'm your girl

Oh

Hush now, keep our love quiet

(don't say a word)

It must stay on the low

And I know it ain't easy,

But nobody else has to know

Hush now, keep our love quiet

(don't say a word)

It must stay on the low

And I know it ain't easy,

But nobody else has to know

Laying next to you

With your arms around my body

Never felt so good

But I can't tell nobody

I'm waiting so patiently, wait for me, baby

The very thought of you alone can drive me crazy

And I picture you being the father of my baby

I'm praying desperately and I do believe

Hush now, keep our love quiet

(don't say a word)

It must stay on the low

And I know it ain't easy,

But nobody else has to know

Hush now, keep our love quiet

(don't say a word)

It must stay on the low

And I know it ain't easy,

But nobody else has to know

'cause we are destined to be in love

When the time comes we'll tell everyone

But til' then don't say nothing

Wanna wait til we got something solid

'cause we are destined to be in love

When the time comes we'll tell everyone

But til then don't say nothing

Wanna wait til we got something solid

Hush now, keep our love quiet

(don't say a word)

It must stay on the low

And I know it ain't easy,

But nobody else has to know

Hush now, keep our love quiet

(don't say a word)

It must stay on the low

And I know it ain't easy,

But nobody else has to know

"Seriously, they played 'Hush' following the interview! Oh hell, I know he's so mad. I'm gonna hear it tonight, I'm surprised he didn't call me earlier to bitch about it." Mercedes sat on the couch in the hotel room looking at different emails from fans as she talked to her sister-in-law, Cassandra.

"Merce, I feel bad for the guy. I've always felt bad for him. I know you mean well with this secret marriage thing but he doesn't give a shit. He just wants to love you wherever he is and be able to scream it to the world. You must know this is as bad as when you two were in high school and you made him have that secret relationship."

Mercedes fell back and the couch. "Cassie, egh why do you have to bring that up? That was high school when I was scared of what people would think and that they wouldn't understand our relationship and that they would just repeatedly bash him and us being together."

"Isn't this the same thing?"

"Um, no! This is me looking out for him AND the guys. And the shit is gonna hit the fan in several months when we tell everyone. They are gonna be so pissed, but hopefully they'll put all of their anger on me, not him. This isn't his fault."

"No, it isn't."

"Cassie!"

"Girl, I have known you since you were 10yrs old. Like I'd allow you to get away with anything. Besides, you're brother needs to know someone is looking out for you in this situation. And your parents are all clamped up like they've got the worst cause of constipation over this situation. They won't talk to hardly anyone, do you know how often them and the Evans off at that damned vacation place you bought them? Don't answer! They are there ALL THE TIME! Why? Because they are miserable and now Sam's parents are their only friends. Oh and Stevie and Stacey are in some special boarding school."

"Yeah, I know. And I take the responsibility for half of the reason they are in there." She put her face in the pillows.

"What was that comment? All I heard was a bunch of muffled crap."

"Cas, have I made my family miserable while trying to protect them? Have I ruined their lives because I thought that Sam should be able to have the career that I've had? Do you think they hate me?" Mercedes allowed the tears she'd been holding back to flow.

"Mercedes, sweetie, I can't tell you how everyone is feeling right now. You've got to do what is best for your marriage. Not a career, but the vow and bond that you and Sam have made to one another. Fix this problem, tell the world about your marriage and let the cards fall where they will."

Mercedes allowed her tears to keep falling and she heard her other line sound. She pulled the phone back and noticed it was Sam; she didn't want to be upset when she talked to him so she figured she'd call him back. "Egh, my eyes are probably all puffy now and my makeup artist is gonna be pissed at me. Plus, Sam just called and I'd rather talk to him prior to the show instead of what until we are around everyone and have to be "on". Cassie you are right. I have a damned good husband, the best man that I know. I need to suck it up and figure out the best way to end this secret situation."

"Good girl, now go and put something on your eyes. Clean your nose. Do some deep cleansing breathes and call your husband back and find out what he wanted to discuss. I will talk to you later on. Love you girl."

"I love you too. Kiss my brother and my nieces. Talk later." Mercedes hung up, went and washed her face and decided to sit down with some tea and she calmed herself enough to talk to Sam. That's when she noticed he'd left a message. _I'd better check this before I call him. _

"Hey, so I figured you wouldn't pick up even though I was really hoping that we could talk. So I'm just gonna get straight to the point. You were seen by TMZ hanging out with your boyfriend…and it wasn't me. I mean my surprise when I see my wife in a video where she's hanging out with her damned ex-boyfriend. The same mother fucker that she dated while I was in Kentucky and then she wouldn't end the relationship with him to get back with me. Yeah, so you think on that one and give me a call back. I'd say if you'd like to fight tonight we can happily play this one out for everyone." click

* * *

**A/N: In this chapter the guys sang 'You Ruined Me' by JC Chasez (I am STILL a huge Nsync fan and a lover of all boybands so don't be surprised at the songs that pop up) and Mercedes sang 'Hush' by CoCo Lee (If you've never heard of her you should look her up, she's amazing)**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. You will learn more about NOT Shane in the next chapter and the relationship that he and Mercedes had. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So this angst is kind of fun to write. It is such a departure from my love fest in the He Who Holds series.**

**All of the reviews and favorites are so awesome. I truly appreciate every single one of you that are reading this story and loving it.**

**I don't own Glee or any of the song that I have added**

* * *

**The Things We Do For Love**

**Chapter 3**

Oh shit, why in the hell does this shit always have to hit the fan RIGHT before I need to be getting ready. And now I can't even get ahold of Sam to defuse the problem. Oh no, what if he's pissed and drinking. Oh shit. She started dialing other people's numbers. First she tried Mike, as Sam's best friend he should know exactly where he is. Granted Mike didn't answer so that meant he was with Sam wherever Sam was. She then tried Blaine because he was usually the most responsible in the group, but he didn't answer either. She was going to try the other guys but she knew none of them would answer at this point.

She looked around trying to find her sweats that she was going to wear to the venue. And where were her gym shoes? She didn't even know how her hair looked and she didn't care, she had to find Sam and explain why she was hanging out with Nathan. Damned TMZ and their sneaky ass tactics; she never wanted to talk to them but they always seemed to find dirt on her. She was lucky she had her marriage info buried deep with her lawyers.

All the dinners she had with Sam were documented, if they happened in public, so they stopped eating out as much. TMZ wasn't a problem in the beginning of her career, but after her first single went platinum that was it and the paparazzi haven't left her alone since. They chased down her parents until her father had to sell his dental practice to an apprentice and then became a dental specialist who worked special cases only. Her mom had friends who were selling her out for a cheap buck; the only people her parents could trust were Dwight and Mary Evans.

And then the media found out she and Sam were dating and it became a mess. Sam was safe as long as he was on tour with her but once the tour was over he wasn't safe with her and the media were vultures. They dug up everything about her and Sam's past including his stripping days in high school. So Mercedes had broken up with Sam hoping to distance herself from him to save him the pain of what the media was doing. And as long as Sam and Mercedes weren't together they couldn't give a shit about Sam and she felt he was safe, that his family was safe.

Sam was the one who brought up the idea of being together in secret, that they could be together and their families would be "safe". Or at least his family was safe that way, he didn't care about himself but his parents and siblings shouldn't be getting hurt by his past or what people may say about him. She'd love Sam since she was 16, she didn't want to lose him and she could be with him in secret. Then the second album came out and her celebrity status was triple what it was after the first single. People lumped the name Mercedes up there with Gaga and Beyoncé. Free clothes were thrown at her and men who wouldn't have looked at her twice suddenly wanted to date her, but she didn't care. Well, she didn't care about those guys, she had Sam and none of those guys could hold a candle to him.

As long as she and Sam kept their relationship behind closed doors everything was fine, the second that they thought the dust had settled and they went out for a dinner or were found out somewhere kissing it all started up again. The 'on again, off again' relationship of Mercedes Jones and her high school love! And that was when Sam approached Vinnie about managing GQ. At first Mercedes hadn't wanted Sam to be in GQ, she wanted him to be a song writer and to be able to keep him close to her but Sam was meant to shine and she knew that she couldn't stand in his way. So Vinnie sent GQ to Europe so that they could start their touring while they worked on their first album.

When the guys got back Sam suggested that they get married. The funny thing is she and Sam had been engaged for years. He proposed straight out of high school, when Mercedes told Vinnie he'd followed her to L.A. and proposed that had been the truth. She immediately had said yes, Sam was home and you don't ever let your home get away. No one else would ever hold her heart but Sam.

Even when she dated Nathan she knew that the relationship didn't seem right. She'd kept her relationship with Sam a secret, so even though she and Sam had been hot and heavy the summer before her senior year no one knew. Well, there families had known and she had felt broken when Sam and his family moved away. Sam was her first real boyfriend so when he left all these insecurities came out of the woodwork. Fears she had never acknowledged prior to the Evans leaving Lima. Sam had wanted to stay together, but she felt like he could have stayed somehow. So she broke off their relationship, she loved Sam, but was that love enough and he couldn't have loved her enough. He'd go to Kentucky and find another Quinn and forget all about her.

So when Nathan approached her outside of the movie theater a week before school started Mercedes didn't know what to think. Nathan Ellington was a guy who could have any girl in the school he wanted. Nathan is at least 6' tall, like Sam and has greenish colored eyes like Sam but that is where the comparison ended. Nathan has an olive completion because of his Native American and English mixed heritage. Nathan also had dark brown hair and it was curly. And sadly as sexy as Nathan was she could never stop thinking about Sam.

And God forbid she'd ever allow Nathan to touch her anywhere. Nathan was obsessed with her breasts and she never wanted to let him touch them. It never felt right; his hands were big but not Sam's hands. And kissing did nothing for her; his lips weren't like Sam's. Damned Sam had ruined her for other men. So Mercedes figured she'd just keep getting to know Nathan, he really wanted to be with her and she would rather be with him then alone and be missing Sam.

Then Sam came back to McKinley and she didn't know what to do with herself. She and Nathan had been together for several months and she didn't just want to give up on Nathan and go back to Sam. She wanted to give Nathan and their relationship her full attention. Nathan had supported her through all of the craziness with Glee club and he was truly a best friend to her in all of those months that Sam wasn't around. It was really hard to be without Sam, he was her everything until the Evans family moved and she freaked out once he was gone. She couldn't be someone who held him down or back, but thankfully Sam was a fighter and he knew the way to break down her walls.

But, nobody ever hurt Sam but her. Nobody else could make him cry. Why is it that in love you always seem to hurt the one you love the most?

"So yeah, I'm pissed. How else am I supposed to feel?" Sam ran his hands through his hair as he paced back and forth in the hotel bar.

Mike stepped in front of Sam steading him and talked calmly. "Sam, man calm down. We've gotta be on stage in a few hours and you need to relax. Now if you want us to hold ole boys ass down while you beat him, that's what we are here for. But we do not need you flying off the handle."

"Yeah, we can get all kinds of drunk after the show. Go to a titty bar. Make it rain, slap some stripper ass. Whatever you want, but right now let's do what we gotta do to be professional."

"Thank you Puck! Because God forbid I not act professional."

"Woo now Sam, we aren't even gonna get into that conversation. We are all pro's here and this is our band. So let's do what we gotta do. Sam is hurting, let's work it out."

Sam blew out a breath, "Thanks Blaine."

"So you got something you want to do or sing Sam? You know, work it out Schue style!"

"We do always work it out Schue style." Sam slapped Finn on the back. "I'm suddenly feelin' George Michael's 'Father Figure'. It just seems like the right words and feeling of the moment."

"Okay, granted you know I don't really DO George Michael songs Sam. But, if you gotta work something out, I'll back you up."

Sam smiled slightly at Blaine and sat on the edge of the tiny stage. "You guys will join me, right?" The guys sat on either side of him. Sam pressed his hand to his heart and started to sing.

**(Sam)** That's all I wanted, something special  
Something sacred in your eyes  
For just one moment, to be bold and naked at your side  
Sometimes I think that you'll never understand me  
Maybe this time is forever, say it can be

That's all you wanted, something special  
Someone sacred in your life  
Just for one moment, to be warm and naked at my side  
Sometimes I think that you'll never understand me  
But something tells me together, we'd be happy

**(All)** I will be your father figure  
(Oh, baby)  
Put your tiny hand in mine  
(I'd love to)  
I will be your preacher teacher  
(Be your daddy)  
Anything you have in mind  
(It would make me)

I will be your father figure  
(Very happy)  
I have had enough of crime  
(Please let me)  
I will be the one who loves you  
Till the end of time

**(Puck)** That's all I wanted  
But sometimes love can be mistaken for a crime  
That's all I wanted, just to see my baby's blue eyes shine  
This time I think that my lover understands me  
If we have faith in each other then we can be strong

**(All) **I will be your father figure  
Put your tiny hand in mine  
I will be your preacher teacher  
Anything you have in mind

I will be your father figure  
I have had enough of crime  
I will be the one who loves you  
Till the end of time

**(Finn)** If you are the desert, I'll be the sea  
If you ever hunger, hunger for me  
Whatever you ask for, that's what I'll be

**(Mike)** So when you remember the ones who have lied  
Who said that they cared  
But then laughed as you cried  
Beautiful darling, don't think of me

Because all I ever wanted  
It's in your eyes baby, baby  
And love can't lie, no  
(Greet me with the eyes of a child)

**(Blaine) **My love is always telling me so  
(Heaven is a kiss and a smile)  
Just hold on, hold on  
I won't let you go, my baby

**(All) **I will be your father figure  
Put your tiny hand in mine  
I will be your preacher teacher  
Anything you have in mind

I will be your father figure  
I have had enough of crime  
So I am gonna love you  
Till the end of time

I will be your father  
I will be your preacher  
I'll be your daddy  
I will be the one who loves you  
**(Sam)** Till the end of time

Mercedes leaned up against the side of the stage watching the guys since 'Father Figure'. She couldn't help but allow the tears to flow as she watched them sing the song and saw the raw emotion come out of Sam as he sang. She knew the lyrics to the song well, it was one of her father songs and she use to feel like it was one of the sexiest songs she'd ever heard, but this, this was lonely and it was all about hurt.

She'd never been able to find Sam earlier on in the day to explain the situation with Nathan. She didn't want him to go on stage not knowing what was truly going on. But, she didn't want to explain the situation via text or voice mail. For Sam to think that she'd stepped out on their commitment took a conversation that had to happen face to face.

But in the end, she had to figure she'd rather him think she was a bitch then to betray a friends confidence or turn down a friend who had been in need. But this TMZ thing was bad and wasn't going to go away.

She felt herself being pulled away as GQ started to do their final song of the night. She looked back at Sam one last time, she would talk to him as soon as the concert was over and she wouldn't stop talking until she made things right.

"So, I don't usually don't talk about my private life on stage but I was seen with an old friend, well actually an ex-boyfriend recently and it's stirred up some questions. Am I dating a pro athlete? God no! But am I friends with one, yes. I try to keep my private life just that, but TMZ likes to follow me around and make something out of nothing. So I just wanted to come clean to my fans and anyone else who is listening that I don't have relations of any kind going on with Nathan Ellington. But, I will say there is someone in my heart and always will be. When I dated Nathan the other guy inspired this song to be written. It's 'Goodbye Doesn't Mean I'm Gone."

Ohh, yeah

We both had it all

When we found each other

Tell me what went wrong

I never I could love another

Somehow we grew apart

I'm not sure when it happened

All I know is someone took me

Away from you

And showed me the way

Love's supposed to be

But it doesn't mean that he's the right guy for me

And that's why I had to let you know

That goodbye doesn't mean I'm gone

Our love is everlasting

Goodbye won't mean we're apart for too long

Our love is everlasting

When you're all alone

Remember I still love you

We shared some good times

And I can't believe that there really through

Cause now you're with someone else

Does she treat you better

Let me know if she's ever, ever untrue

And I'll show you the way

Loves supposed to be

cause being away it did some good things for me

and that's why I had to let you know

that goodbye doesn't mean I'm gone

our love is everlasting

goodbye won't mean we're apart for too long

our love is everlasting

no, no, no

we'll both know the way

love's supposed to be

cause being away it gave us both time to see

and that's why I couldn't let you go

no, no, no

doesn't mean I'm gone

our love is everlasting

goodbye won't mean we're apart for too long

our love is everlasting

cause you don't have to say goodbye

you don't have to say goodbye

our love is everlasting

our love is everlasting, baby

our love is everlasting

The second that Mercedes took her final bow she knew that she'd find Sam at the side of the stage. She refused to do the fake love/hate thing with him tonight. And she knew that by tomorrow everyone would know that she was talking about Sam in her declaration of devotion from the stage. She put her hand to Sam's lips as soon as she walked up to him. "Before you say anything, can you please just come with me to my dressing room?" Sam only nodded as he looked down at her and she quickly kissed him on the cheek whispering thank you as she took his hand to navigate the backstage area.

Vinnie walked past and saw the two of them holding hands. "Great concert tonight you guys." The pair nodded their thanks to their manager. Vinnie's suspicious eyes took in their hand holding and body language once again. "So you've decided to counteract the TMZ situation by opening up about your relationship with Sam?"

Mercedes hand tightened on Sam's. "Something like that. Can we talk later Vinnie? Sam and I need to have a talk."

"Sure, no problem! I'll tell Johnny to wait for the both of you so he can get you both to the hotel."

"Thank you Vinnie." Mercedes smiled and touched the older man's arm and Sam nodded at him as they walked into Mercedes dressing room. Mercedes walked to the middle and Sam leaned up against the door and locked it. "The rendition you guys did of 'Father Figure' was truly beautiful. A lot of emotions in those lyrics."

"Yep."

"And I hope you weren't upset with me singing 'Goodbye Doesn't Mean I'm Gone'. It just seemed like the right song to be singing. I mean, I wrote it while dating Nathan about you. Granted I did have to change some of the lyrics when I worked with the song writer, but you know about that song."

"Yep, I was there Cedes. I remember when you wrote it and I remember when the lyrics were changed. So, our relationship is now going to be out in the open? Because of Nathan!"

Mercedes sucked in a breath. "I don't want to fight Sam, especially not the fake fighting. In everyone's eyes we're together, we're not tonight and we keep going back and forth. We are married and we are going to tell the world shortly about our marriage. I don't want distance between us Sam." She walked up in front of him. "I love you so much Sam. So much! And I don't want to hurt you, even unintentionally."

Sam moved around Mercedes into the middle of the room. "But all you do is hurt me! All you do is control. It's all you and I'm standing around looking weak because I keep allowing you to dictate how this relationship goes. Even if only our family knows, they still know that I am just allowing you to run all over me. I could be out in the press being seen with all kinds of women, but I don't! THAT is how much I love YOU! I make sure nobody has a reason to have hurtful things get back to you. Why, because I don't do anything. The guys wanted to take me to a strip club to work out my aggression towards this Nathan thing, but instead I sat and sang my feelings." Mercedes looked at Sam with tears in her eyes, holding herself tight around the waist. "From the second we got together it's all been about you Mercedes. All of it! I was stripping and I didn't touch a single woman, because I haven't spent one second not being crazy about you. Just you Mercedes. You are the ONLY woman, person I've been with and you throw your relationship with Nathan in my face by being around him once again. Whatever happened between you two in the past I'm tryin' REAL hard to let go of."

"Sam I never slept with him! Not once, you know you are the only person I've ever been with. It was never like that between me and Nathan. It was a great friendship and he was there for me while you were gone and I was so down on myself and all of that garbage that was going on in Glee club and he was there."

"And you seriously don't allow him to ever touch you?"

"No! I was crazy in love with you Sam. I was trying to make myself believe that I was in love with Nathan but the little bit that I loved him my feelings for you were so much bigger. You have no reason to be jealous or upset with my hanging out with Nathan and no he doesn't know that we are married! I wouldn't tell him first before telling everyone else."

"Cedes what the hell is going on?"

"He needs a friend Sam, that's it and I've always been there for him."

"Fine, so what's his issue?"

Mercedes shrugged holding her arms to herself. "He's finally ready to come out of the closet."

"Seriously?" Mercedes nodded her head. "The wide receiver for the Saints is gay?"

"And has always been, even when he and I dated." She wiped the few tears that had sprung up earlier. "I didn't know at first but it's kind of telling when both you and your boyfriend are checking out your ex-boyfriends' butt."

"Well fuck me!"

"I had been waiting for you to say that." Mercedes giggled. "I'm sorry Sam that I allow all these outside forces to impact our relationship, our marriage. I don't know what I need to do to fix all of this, but I promise you that I will. Because I love you Sam and I'm so sorry that I do nothing but hurt you. That I play a game with the press and with you. I keep thinking that I can keep control of everything and keep our marriage safe by keeping it a secret, but I'm the one who hurts our marriage and you. And you are the love of my life Sam. And I…"

"Woman, stop talking!" He pulled her to him crashing his mouth down onto hers.

Mercedes attached her fingers to Sam's hair grasping his short strands. She felt herself moving backwards in the room and suddenly fell back in her makeup/hair chair. She'd have a bruise on her lower back tomorrow, but she didn't care. Her husband was hovering over her, staring down at her as he pulled off his shirt and jeans. She was going to remove her clothes but Sam pushed her hands out of the way. "Mine." He growled out. He pulled at her clothes and they quickly came off of her body. She didn't even care if her outfit had rips in it; Kurt had fixed all sorts of issues with her clothing in the past.

Sam fingers stroked against the exposed skin on her breasts that was spilling out of her bra cups. Sam always loved her breasts, even though he truly was an ass man. Sam tried to lay his body down on top of hers, but because of the way the chair was shaped wasn't able to truly make his body flush with hers. He then lifted her up and placed her on the coach.

Mercedes was trying to kiss every inch of skin on Sam that she could get to, but the second he started to gyrate his erection against her soaking wet panties she could no longer think. Sam kept up the friction against her clit as he worked a finger inside of her dripping core. He kept sucking and biting her neck in the sensitive spot that always made her go crazy.

"Fuck Sam. Mmmm, I'm gonna cum. Oh that feels so good." Mercedes came slamming her pelvis up against Sam's. She felt so much emotional pressure getting released in that moment. She would have cried, but the sight of seeing Sam slowly lick her essence off of his finger made her insane horny and she could no longer think, she just wanted to feel. She pushed down the cups to her bra and pinched her nipples staring up at the love of her life.

Sam quickly got rid of his boxer-briefs and her panties and was back on top of her in seconds. He placed an arm behind her neck and intertwined their fingers. After all of their years together he knew exactly how to line himself up without the use of hands and he sank into her. Sam allowed only a second to feel the muscles of Mercedes squeeze him before he started to pump himself in and out of her. It was a slow and tantalizing motion that had Mercedes forgetting her name and that countless people were still in the venue. She didn't care. Her husband was inside of her, making love to her and he had forgiven her for hurting him.

Mercedes could already feel the slow burn of her second orgasm coming on; it never took long with Sam. If he was slamming into her as if it was the last time they'd be together or if he was torturing her with a slow and steady pulse it always did it for her. "Fuck Sam, oh fuck. That feels so good." She tilted her hips off of the couch and leaned her head further back into Sam's arm. "I love you so much Sam."

"I love you too Cedes." He tightened his fingers gripping her hand, "So fucking much." He bared his head in her neck as he started pounding himself in and out of her, building up a frenzy within both of their bodies as they both raced towards their orgasms.

Mercedes clenched her thighs around Sam's waist as she started to feel herself being taken over by an intense orgasm. Sam clutched the armrest of the couch as he ground himself into Mercedes spilling his seed deep inside of her.

The only sound heard in the room was their harsh breathing as they slowly came back to conscious and the sexual haze died down.

On the way to the hotel Mercedes was wrapped deep in Sam's arms in the back of the SUV. She was really resisting the urge to fall asleep and she heard her phone going off. She was in such a bubble with Sam she'd forgotten to check her messages. "Baby can you check my phone for it's messages please?"

Sam kissed the top of Mercedes head as he pulled her phone out of her purse. She saw him looking through her messages and heard him chuckle.

Mercedes made and face and pulled Sam's hand holding her phone closer to her face. "Oh great, now I am gonna get chewed out by HIM!" She read the message again. "I guess I should call him before he pops up here to bitch me out."

Sam tapped Mercedes thigh, "You probably should, because I'm not trying to deal with him tonight."

Mercedes huffed and hit the number she always regretted having to call. "Hey there JB! I saw you left me a message earlier, sorry I didn't get a chance to call you back until now." Sam smiled and leaned his head back against the seat rest. Mercedes sat up so she wasn't too comfortable having this phone conversation.

"Mercedes why do you pay me to keep things out of the press if you are just going to turn around everytime I am not paying attention and you pull different stunts. First you want a secret marriage and then to sort of hide the obvious relationship you have with Sam and then you want to run around with an ex-boyfriend, who gets you shown on TMZ with and then THAT obviously upsets your husband so now you have to come clean about your relationship."

Jacob took a second to breathe and Mercedes jumped in, "Yes, but the secret marriage will be ending this year. Sam and I are going to tell the world we are married, but not yet."

"Mercedes, do you think you are Janet Jackson or something? You see how well her secret marriages and kids and such did her."

"Calm down Jacob. It was what I had to do for my relationship and my marriage, so don't be angry! And as long as the marriage info comes from us, it's cool."

"Mercedes, this secret marriage is and has always been a bad idea! BUT, at least you are starting to prepare the world for it. So, you truly gonna allow your husband to live with you now?"

Mercedes looked up at Sam and he wagged his eyebrows at her. "Yeah, I guess it's time I truly lived with my husband."

* * *

**A/N: See, I love my drama with a little bit of fun and happiness to bring things back to a happy medium. Don't think that this suddenly ends the situation though. Is Nathan truly gay, YEP! Was Mercedes not touchin' on the kid high school, nope!**

**I used 'Father Figure' by George Michael, mostly the lyrics are sexy as hell and I thought that it was PERFECT as far as how Sam might be feeling. The song that Mercedes sang was 'Goodbye Doesn't Mean I'm Gone' by (strangely) the MMC. It was on the MMC album that I bought the second it came out and it's still a song I love. If you want to hear it a girl named Rhona sang it, she is in the group EnVogue.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Message about the story

Hey all,

I have NOT abandoned this story! I just wanted to send out a fast message to let you all know that. I will say that my computer and I had a bit of a disagreement and it deleted the first half of Chap 4.

I remember bits and pieces of what I'd written, but it's taking me a bit to redo the chapter. So know that this new chapter is coming, hopefully before the ending of the month.

I so appreciate that you guys have embraced this nutty, screwy and special story about Mercedes and Sam. In the new chapter I will start to explore what is up with some of the others in their lives; everyone seems to be doing messed up and strange things because of love.

So thank you for everyone that keeps asking where the next chapter is. As soon as I get it finished i'll replace this message with it.

Gleevixen


End file.
